After Death T
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After the Death T tournament, Yugi decides to have his other personality meet his friends and hang out with them. This hang out will not only change this darker Yugi's life, but also helps realize that his Shadow Games might also get Yugi into trouble, if he's not careful. Find out why Yami Yugi calms down with his Shadow Games after Death T.


**I was bored and decided to make another one shot. This is basically a theory about what I'm curious about and see if something like this has ever happened. Have you guys noticed that after Death T, Yami starts calming down in his Shadow Games and not controlling Yugi out of woodlock? In fact, if anything, after Death T, Yami starts coming out at Yugi's call instead of randomly. Yami also starts coming out in front of Yugi's friends often and they treat him like their friend, despite the fact that they only know him as Yugi's _second personality_. There are questions streaming like, why is Yami more calm now? Why are Yugi's friends not feeling any tension with Yami around? How did Tristan find out? Was he told? Why does Yami only come when Yugi calls him out? It's one of those times when you want to know a filler that answers those questions. This, my friends, is going to answer all those questions. Review please!**

Yugi and his friends had just finished facing Seto Kaiba's Death T tournament and decided to celebrate their victory at the Game Shop. Of course, Tristan was dropping off his nephew back to his sister's place. Yugi was relieved about that, since Jouji was starting to get on both his and Tea's nerves. He swore Jouji was like Stewie from Family Guy. Tristan's family, indeed, was _very_ messed up.

Though, a thought occurred to Yugi. According to his friends, his _other personality_ defeated Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, but put Seto in the hospital. Joey mentioned that he did _deserve it_, since he tried to kill them as well. Still, it bothered Yugi that a part of him was so dangerous that _he_ could kill someone. Tea even mentioned that it was _him_ that burned the man alive at Burger World.

Yugi kept staring at the window while thinking about these things. He wasn't as scared of his other personality as he used to be, knowing that _he_ wasn't going to harm his friends nor seem to be _wanting_ harm. If anything, he was only trying to protect his friends. Still, Yugi can't get the thought from his head that this other personality was a killer and a dangerous fellow.

"Hey Yugi, something bothering you?" Joey asked.

"_Huh?_ Oh no, I'm fine," Yugi lied. He didn't want his friends to worry about him.

"Co'mon man, we know something's bugging you! What's up?" Tristan asked.

Yugi sighed, then replied, _"I'll tell you when we get to the Game Shop."_

"Okay," Tristan replied, seemingly suspicious.

Yugi played with his fingers, then stared at the golden pyramid around his neck. It was since he solved that puzzle that he'd been having blackouts. Yugi sighed, then closed his eyes, letting himself breathe in and out. He cradled the puzzle in his hands while feeling a spark of worry. Wait _worry?_ Yugi snapped open his eyes. What was that he just felt just now? _An emotion?_ Did it belong to his other personality?

Yugi had heard of multi personality disorder, though the disorder never mentioned any signs about _feeling_ _the other's emotion._ Yugi closed his eyes again to feel it once more and know it wasn't just his imagination. _He felt it again!_ That _spark of life_ inside of him. It seemed to be some sort of _worry..._ concern... _what would his other personality be concerned about?_ Yugi, for some reason, felt it might have something to do with him being scared of his other personality. He decided to calm down a little bit for this other personality, so he wouldn't be so worried.

Now, there seemed to be a spark of..._ curiosity?_ Yugi couldn't help, but smile. He was glad whoever this person was, dangerous or not, seemed to care about him alot. Then again, even though this was his dark personality, it was still _himself_.

"Hey Yugi, we're here!" Tea called out from the front seat. Yugi snapped open his eyes and nodded. He got out of the car and ran to the house. His mom was still in the hospital with his grandpa, who was still recovering. He and his friends had the house to themselves.

"Guess it's time to get out some popcorn and watch horror movies!" Joey smirked as he ran to the kitchen.

"_Really?_ I thought you were into porno movies," Tea teased.

"I AM NOT!" Joey denied.

"Really, then what do you call this?" Tea asked, showing a video tap with no name on it as Joey's eyes widened.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" Joey asked wide-eyed.

"Oh, just happened to find it in your desk after school was out. You have a thing for leaving your stuff in your desk," Tea smirked as Joey tried to reach for the tap and missed.

"Give me that! I paid good money for that!"

"How are you able to watch that if you don't have a VCR?" Tristan asked with folded arms.

"Uh... _nothing..._" Joey lied with blushing cheeks. Yugi stared at the floor with blush on his cheeks as well.

_"You watch it with Yugi upstairs, don't you?"_ Tristan asked.

"NO! … _okay, yes I do,_" Joey finally admitted as Tea shot a glare at Yugi.

_"YUGI!"_ Tea rebuked.

"I swear, I don't look at them!" Yugi lied, blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, _that's a lie,_" Joey smirked, then snatched the tap from Tea's hands. "We're guys, go figure!"

"He's got a point, but then that's what the internet is for, _porn!_" Tristan smirked.

_"I hate men!"_ Tea glared grimly.

Yugi sighed, then stared down at the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about his other personality. What was he like? Was he completely dangerous as he seemed? Yugi couldn't answer those questions. He only knew this _person_ though closing his eyes and feeling his emotions. Yugi wished he could talk to his other half face to face.

"Yugi, what's eating ya?" Tristan asked, noticing his friend seemed to have _something_ on his mind.

"I guess I might as well tell ya," Yugi said, walking to and sitting on the couch. Everyone else sat on the couch, with Yugi in the middle. "I... don't think Tristan was there, but you guys know of my _other personality_?"

"Oh yeah, your other personality!" Joey said with a huge smile.

_"Other personality?"_ Tristan questioned.

"Yugi has some sort of _darker personality_ or something. It's weird, but he's actually pretty cool! Yugi claims he's been having blackouts, since he solved that puzzle. I'm telling you Tristan, this guy is badass, especially with the freaky third eye," Joey explained, pointing to his forehead.

"Wait, is Yugi sick or something?"

"I don't think so! I think he might've came from my puzzle. I think he has some sort of _powers_ or something. _Whatever it was..._ it was what sent Kaiba to a coma," Yugi said in a quiet voice. "I doubt this was the first time he's _harmed_ other people. Whenever I would wake up from my blackouts, I always found someone hurt, who had done some sort of harm to me or you guys. Remember Trudge?"

"You mean that creep that was digging in the... _oh,_" Joey asked, then remembered what happened. "Well, he did deserve it, Yugi."

"_I guess,_ but the other guy that held Tea at gunpoint... my other personality killed him... _burned him alive._"

"Well... he was on death row."

"And that director guy, he's having to go for eye surgery and he blames _me_ for what happened to him."

"Serves him right for hiring a guy to beat you up and exploit it to the world!"

"And our English Teacher! I haven't heard from her, since her makeup cracked and peeled off her face!"

"That was just coincidence. I didn't see you turn _freaky_, Yuge," Joey said.

"But I _know_ it was him! I had a mere blackout at that class. Maybe he knows how to use his powers without showing anything _weird_! Then, there's that faker that claimed to _see the future_!"

_"I remember him,"_ Tea said with a saddened face, then it perked up. "Was it your other personality that saved me that day?"

_"I think it was,"_ Yugi said saddened.

"I can't even thank him enough for saving me! I almost got raped by him!"

_"I'm lost!"_ Tristan cried out.

"That's it! I don't know _who_ he is! All I know about him is that he's dangerous and seems to be connected to my puzzle!" Yugi cried out.

"I doubt if he's _bad_, Yuge. I mean he saved Mokuba for crying out loud! I'm sure he meant to protect all of us. I mean... you can't really say he's a bad person. In fact, he's pretty cool!" Joey assured.

_"I suppose,"_ Yugi said, a sigh leaving his nose.

"Okay, you say Yugi has some sort of freaky _psycho_ personality with freaky powers! Rather this is a joke or you guys are crazy!" Tristan glared.

"_We're dead serious!_ Oh Tristan, you gotta meet him! Hey Yuge, think you can_ summon him out..._ however you do it?" Joey asked.

"I'll... try," Yugi replied. He closed his eyes letting his other personality take over and in a mere second, his dark personality took over. He opened his more narrowed eyes, which showed a hint of redness to them. He seemed confused and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" This darker Yugi asked.

"You must be the other Yugi. We wanted Tristan to meet you since... he _kinda_ hasn't met you yet," Joey said, pointing to Tristan who seemed confused.

"Um... _hi._"

_"Hi?"_ Tristan greeted in a confused manner.

The other Yugi began scanning around the room nervously. He'd never been out of the puzzle for anything else other than to _judge criminals_. This felt very weird for him. He got up from the couch, smelling the popcorn Joey was cooking. There didn't seem to be trouble lurking.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"N-Nothing," the darker personality replied. "It's just... it feels _weird_... being out when there's no trouble."

"You've never just _hung out_ before?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean by _trouble_?" Tristan asked.

"Criminals making trouble. Yugi tends to run into them and when I feel any hint of _sadness_ or hurt, I take over and punish him," the darker personality explained. "Like I did with Joey's gang."

"Wait, that was _you_?" Joey asked with bug-eyes. "Man, that's seriously badass! To take on a whole gang? How the hell did you do that?"

"Simple. I played a Shadow Game with them. I built a _mine field_ inside the warehouse and they had to find it before it detonates. I set it on the guy you knocked out, before you were tasered, by setting his arm, holding the taser, on a wooden plank," the darker Yugi explained, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"_Holy shit!_ Yugi, you could've killed them!" Tea cried aloud in shock.

"I knew it wouldn't _entirely_ kill them, just give them the punishment they deserved. I think they were taken to the hospital. They were lucky, unlike the guy who sold Joey those shoes."

Joey grew pale and asked, _"what did you do?"_

"We played the same game he played with you to get the shoes, only putting a _live_ scorpion. He... _wasn't too lucky,_" the darker Yugi said with a smirk up his lips. Joey understood what he meant by _'wasn't too lucky.'_

"Um... don't you think that was kinda... _extreme_?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I mean it wasn't like he was killing anybody and you didn't even call the hospital?"

"I don't know how to call them and it was the only game I knew he'd play."

"It's 911 and... _no wonder Yugi's scared silly._"

"So he _was_ scared! Why's he scared of me? I tried to take over after Tristan was locked out, but he seemed to be _pushing me back_."

"Yuge... we really appreciate what you're doing... for helping us, but... Yugi's afraid, because he doesn't know who you are and..." Tea said, trying to get the words out.

"What she's trying to say is that maybe some of your punishments are a little... _extreme_ and may get Yugi into trouble," Joey explained as the darker Yugi stared at him in disbelief.

"But... I was only trying to help. Can my actions truly get Yugi into trouble?" Darker Yugi asked in pure shock.

"By trouble, you mean _arrested and tried for murder, only to find out that the true _murderer_ is his second personality, then next thing you know Yugi's found in the home of the mentally insane?_ Yeah, pretty much," Tristan replied.

"Listen, we're not saying for you to stop these... _games_ whatever you call them, but try to make it where Yugi won't get in trouble. Like what you did with Kaiba! Like make it to where it would seem impossible that Yugi was responsible for it," Joey suggested. "Knowing Yugi, he hates violence and the last thing he wants is to find someone dead on the floor. If you do have to... _hurt them..._ at least call 911, so the guy can be treated."

"_I see..._ I will make a note of that," darker Yugi replied. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"It's nothing to worry about. Sometimes the police can't always be there, like when the guy at Burger World held me at gunpoint! I can't thank you enough for saving me..._ two times_ in fact," Tea thanked.

_"Of course,"_ darker Yugi replied with a smile up his lips. "By the way, these _cops_, I know they're the law enforcement around here, but I don't know how to call them."

"It's 110," Tristan replied.

"Ah, I'll keep that in mind," darker Yugi replied.

"Looks like the popcorn's ready! Co'mon, let's dig in and watch some horror flicks!" Joey cried out as he went inside the kitchen and filled the bowl with popcorn.

Tristan began turning on Netflix from Yugi's XBox 360 to choose and select one of the horror movies on instant play. Joey came and the other Yugi sat down with curiosity in his eyes. There was a curtain movie he eyed and tapped on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan turned his head to face the darker Yugi.

"What's _Saw_?" Darker Yugi asks.

"Oh, it's about this crazy serial killer who forces people to play these games that kills them," Tristan replied as darker Yugi's eyebrows rose up.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like the games _you_ play Yuge, I mean-" Joey said before being interrupted.

"It's not that, I'm just surprised you're watching something not involving naked girls," darker Yugi said as Tristan and Tea burst out laughing, leaving Joey blushing madly.

"How'd you know about _that_? Yugi was in full control during the time!"

_"Are you sure about that?"_ Darker Yugi asked with a smirk up his lips as Joey blinked with widened eyes. "I'm kidding! I actually know, because you're giving Yugi dirty thoughts in his head."

"_Wow..._ good one!" Tristan smirked as Joey rolled his eyes.

_"Oh sure, like you've _never _wanted to see a naked woman before!"_ Joey cried out sarcastically.

"You guys are gross!" Tea rebuked as the boys, besides dark Yugi, laughed. A sigh escaped her lips. "As long as they're not of _me_ naked, I'm good!"

"You're still mad about me lifting up your skirt with a board we were using as a torpedo aren't ya?" Joey asked with sweat pouring down his neck as Tea glared deeper. "I'll take that as a _yes_. I said I was sorry and that it was an accident!"

_"Sure it was,"_ Tea responded, not believing a word of it. "If it were Yugi, I would consider it _an accident_, but your name is _Joey Wheeler._"

_"She's got a point,"_ Tristan muttered to Joey, who shot him a glare.

Dark Yugi snorted a smirk, then the movie Saw came on and everyone sat back and watched. Dark Yugi had never watched a horror movie with friends before, but it felt nice to do so. He felt happy to have friends by his side to make sure he _nor Yugi _get into trouble.

**A/N: In case you guys think Joey accidently lifting Tea's skirt with a board was something a made up for a joke, _it wasn't._ That really did happen. Check it out in the manga Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 3. It's after Joey starts talking about being the new model of the school and him and Tristan start playing tank or something. Knowing that this is Joey Wheeler, that was so not an accident. You can debate about that incident with me all you want, but this is Joey Wheeler. He knew what he was doing!**


End file.
